charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 Spells
All spells from season 4. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. Charmed Again, Part 1 To Summon the Dead :P'lace five candles in a loose circle on the :floor, light the candles and then '''C'hant: :'H'ear these words ::hear my cry :'S'pirit from the ::other side :'C'ome to me I ::summon thee :::'C'ross now the 'G'reat 'D'ivide To Call a Lost Witch *''Potion Ingredients required - Pinch of Rosemary, Yarrow Root, Sprig of Cypress, Blood of the Caller :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Send One Away :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now. :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. Charmed Again, Part 2 Enchantment Spell *''Chant this spell whilst holding the object you wish to enchant.'' :Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she can reveal the evil within. Exorcism Spell :Demon's soul hides :Behind an innocent's face :This witch's magic :Casts you :Out of this place Hell Hath No Fury Instant Karma Spell :To make a demon feel :the pain he inflicts. :Let cruelty, pain :And evil ways :Follow this villain :Through all his days :Reverse the torment he creates :To turn on him :A crueler fate Vanishing Spell :L'''et the '''Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :To be Unseen To Promote Compromise ")]] ::These words ::Will travel ::Through the minds :Of stubborn parties :And unbind :The thoughts too rigid :To be kind :A compromise :They'll dis-entwine *Paige cast this spell to lengthen her deadline on submitting Adam O'Brien's application. The result of the spell made the caller extend Paige's deadline. ''("Hell Hath No Fury") To Reverse a backfired spell *''The spell requires that the the spell that backfired be written on a sheet of paper and set on fire.'' :Guided spirits hear our plea :Annul this magic let it be. Enter the Demon Size Matters To Vanquish Gammill, the Collector :Small of mind, :Big of woe, :The pain you caused, :You now will know. A Knight to Remember To Call a Lover to Oneself :B'ring together :my Prince and Me :Let him fall on :bended knee :'I summon him :to my side :That he may take me :to be his destined Bride :This spell appropriates the love another person has for the person whose love is being called. For this reason, the true lover must remain alive for the spell to work. To Call Oneself to a Lover :Bring together my prince and me, :His kingdom now I wish to see. :Crossing history to his side, :From myself I will not hide! To Vanquish the Shocker Demon :Vanquish, we three witches cry; :One final shock and then you die. Brain Drain To Vanquish a Chameleon Demon :Evil Hiding in plain sight :I use this spell with all my might :Stop your changing form and shape :This vanquish seals your fate! Mind Link :Harness your mental energy :by reciting this spell within :a circle of candles :Life to Life ::and Mind to Mind :Our Spirits now ::will intertwine :We meld our souls ::and journey to :the One whose thoughts ::We wish we knew To Break a Mind Link Recite this spell: :Life from Life ::and Mind from Mind :Our Spirits now ::will disentwine :We part our Souls ::and journey home :To let Our thoughts ::be on their own. Black as Cole Muse to My Ears To See a Muse :Being of creativity, :Show yourself now to thee :Your light that shines upon our face :Let our vision now embrace. To Draw yourself to a Muse :Being of creativity, :We call ourselves now to thee :Your light now darkened in a ring :Shall feel the power of three we bring. Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Evil is a faithful foe, :But good does battle best. :We Witches will, with these words, :Waste the Warlocks evil zest. Warlock Vanquishing Spell II *''Written by Phoebe but not used on Warlock'' :A Warlock is a funny thing, :He blinks from place to place. :And when we say these words to him, :His face they will erase. To Make a Muse Invisible :Being of creativity :Hide yourself now from me :Your light that shines upon our face :From our vision now erase. A Paige from the Past Trial by Magic To Stretch the Imagination :Let mind and body soar :To heights not reached before :Let limits stretch :That you may catch :A new truth to explore Seance Spell :Beloved spirit (Angela). :We seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune with us :and move among us. *This spell requires a sage stick and the Power of Three (or at least three witches). This type of spirit summoning spell differs from the above as the spirit cannot move outside the summoning circle to become corporeal. To adapt simply swich the name in brackets for that of the spirit one wishes to summon. Lost and Bound To Open A Door (failed) :Door unlock :No magic block *''If doors are magically sealed it could be that this spell doesn't work, even with the Power of Three.'' To Vanquish Ludlow (Haiku) :The brutal winter :Gives way to flowers of spring :Ludlow is vanquished. Charmed and Dangerous To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda... :Astrid, Helena :Laura and Grace :Halliwell Witches :Stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space *''Used to vanquish extremely powerful evil beings, such as The Source. Requires the Power of Three.'' The Three Faces of Phoebe To Hear Your Heart's Desire *''Write this question you wish to know an answer to on a piece of paper then roll it up and burn it completely using a lit candle whilst chanting this spell:'' :My love is strong, my spirit weak :It is an answer that I seek :The question burns within this fire :So I may hear my heart's desire To Vanquish Kurzon :Hell threw you from its inner core, :But earth won't hold you anymore. :Since heaven cannot be your place, :Your flesh and blood we now erase. Marry-Go-Round Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection :become but a dream. :As I cause the Seen :to be Unseen. The Fifth Halliwheel Saving Private Leo Bite Me To Vanquish a Harpie *''(Power of Three spell)'' :Claws of pain, We have to sever, :Demon you are gone forever. We're Off to See The Wizard Long Live the Queen To Call Upon Our Ancestors (Circle around the demon with crystals) :Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda... :Astrid, Helena :Laura and Grace :Halliwell Witches :Stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space Womb Raider To Steal a Baby from the Womb :Give me strength and give me might :To steal a child in still of night :Darkest forces let it be :Hear my plea :Bring life to me. : Protection Spell * Power of Three Spell :The Power of Three will set us free! :The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! Witch Way Now? To Find a Lost Love :Wither My Love :Wherever You Be :Through Time :And Space :Take My Heart :Nearer To Thee Reversal Spell :Return thy love :Wherever she be :Through time and space :Bring her back to me